Republic of San Marino
San Marino (サンマリノ San Marino) is a fan-made character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the representation of the enclaved microstate surrounded by Italy. She received the name Sofia Marinus (ソピア マリヌス''Sopia Marinusu''). Attributes 'Appearance' San Marino is a small, short girl (who is said to be even shorter than Liechtenstein albeit still taller than Monaco and Vatican City in the European group) that resembles both Veneziano and Romano; she has dark brown hair and amber eyes, with a curved and bent curl to the right side of her head, represeting the three towers, Guaita, Cesta and Montale. Her skin tone is more similar to Veneziano's fair complexion than Romano's olive, since she is closer to the north than the south. She likes to dress formally and lady-like, often depicted in a purple dress with a chalk-white bow-tie around the golden-rimmed collars, purple leggings and beige Mary Jane shoes. Her hair is partly tied back into a high ponytail with a magenta cyclamen flower hairtie, which is San Marino's national flower. A golden, rectangle barette with the three towers of San Marino crafted on it clasped on the left side of her hair, this is her most prized possesion, the first thing she's ever made for herself when poverty had finally left her country and her people. 'Personality and Interests' San Marino is a pleasant, kind ( being called as a 'very good neighbour' by a lot of people), very polite, calm-headed and old-fashioned who enjoys her own wealth. Although she is still very forgetful, quite clumsy and tiny in population, in her old days she's shown to be very fiesty as she declared wars on several countries in which she promptly just forgot about it right after that. She also has an incredible luck and charm that helps her gain the alliance and respect of many countries that were willing to protect her during the war timeline when her close neighbours are clashing with each other, but instead she remained neutral and simply welcomed refugees from many different countries, the number of people which grew to be three times her original population at the time. She enjoys baking and festivals, her favorite and most popular festival is the ‘Medieval Days’ during the last weekend of July, in which her people turn back the hand of the clock and transform the historical city into a true medieval village. She also enjoyed making stamps (which are really pretty!), wine and cheese. Relationships 'Italy' Main Article: Italy '' Although she is being taken care of by Italy, San Marino is more of a motherly figure to Italy than he is to her, although it is sometimes questioned when others saw a seemingly young, short girl patting on Italy's head or comforting him. Italy himself sees her as a big sister to heart and doesn't really care that she's a lot shorter than him. She also adores Italy's food and often imports them into her own country. He is also a tad bit overprotective over her as he also agrees to 'check for danger' in the goods imported from a third-party country to her own, but not as much as Romano's own protectiveness. San Marino is often seen surrounded by him and Romano when they're together. During WWI, Italy used to be quite hostile towards San Marino's neutrality as he think she might somehow betray them when they declared war on Austria-Hungary. During the Italian Risorgimento, she helped Italy and Giuseppe Garibaldi hide from Austria, one of the reason why she gets the frienship and cooperation treaty with him and is still independent today. Italy often visits her home right next to his, crossing her border without having to do anything ( since there's no formal border between them, it's seamless! ) And because of him and Romano, she (who has custom unions with them) has the privilege of enjoying all the benefits that flows from EU's membership. 'South Italy (Romano) Main Article: South Italy Romano, in contrast of Italy, is often being seen scolding San Marino or helping out and keeping an eye on ( a.k.a 'babysitting' ) San Marino as she is quite clumsy and forgetful most of the time. San Marino however gets dissappointed that she's 'being such a child' to him even though she's the older one'. She is often surrounded by him and Italy when the three of them are together. She tries to aid him whenever she can. Romano appears to be calmer and more mature when he acts when he's with her. '''America Main Article: America San Marino and America are on good terms. In the past, president Abraham Lincoln is an honorable citizen of San Marino as they are both republics - an endangered 'species' during the time. Their bosses are said to be on excellent terms with each other. 'France' Main Article: France '' They used to be quite closed, like an older brother to her, due to the fact that France's boss during the French Revolution, Napoleon I is friend with one of her Regent Captain, Antonio Onofri. He promised to guarantee and protect her independence, even offering to expand her territory but the offer was declined when she thought it would only cause her revenge and trouble from other countries in the future (which proved to be a right choice in the future). They are not so close now, but France is always a friend (and secretly ally at heart) to San Marino. Moreover, Napoleon I of France is also a father-figure to San Marino. She always tagged along with him whenever he visited her. 'Antonio Onofri' ''Main Article: Antonio Onofri '' San Marino and her people called him 'Father of the Country'. The 'rebirth' of San Marino during the difficult period has been attributed to him, who befriended with Napoleon I and helped her get through the French Revolution without harm. She is seen smiling sadly and placing cyclamens on his grave. 'Germany' ''Main Article: Germany Germany finds it weird and shocking that a seemingly little girl can be older than both him and Italy, but acts surprisingly respectful to her (letting her pat him on his head). He once briefly stayed in her country, but was driven out by the Allied Forces in the Battle of San Marino, which later got her into one of her few angry moments and went to declare war on him for 25 years during WWII, tossing asides her neutrality to join the Allies (although, they didn't do anything much about it...). Their relationship is not the most friendly one out there, but before the war declaration, she welcomed his Jewish citizens to her home, risking angering his boss but still managed to stay neutral; they do not talk to each other unless it's really neccesary now. 'England' Main Article: England England still has a sour behaviour towards her due to the fastest goal scored by San Marino's team during World Cup qualifier on 17 November 1993, embarrassing and shocking him. However, she saw him as a potential football coach, always looking at him with hopeful eyes when she sees him play and writes it as one of her 'Top 10 Things I Wanted'. Asides from that, diplomatically, she's in good terms with England. Even though she looked up to him, they bicker quite often. She also used to declare a war on him, but after being questioned, she denied the fact. England is the only person that has ever hurt her by bombing her country. 'Liechtenstein' Main Article: Liechtenstein When they first met, Liechtenstein thought San Marino was a little girl lost in the streets during the trip the Italy brothers and her went to see Switzerland. After they found the Italy brothers, she became shocked when she found out that San Marino is actually even older than her brother. They became good friends after that. 'Austria' Main Article: Austria San Marino was believed to have declared war on Austria, but similar to England's situation, she didn't remember anything when questioned and was confused when asked, she said she was never at war with him (though America claims differently). Nowadays, Austria and San Marino relationship is neutral, though the former one treated the latter with suspicion during WWII and during the time when Garibaldi Giuseppe and Italy came to take asylum at her home, who she was helping during that time. 'Sweden' Main Article: Sweden Italy told the other Axis about a legend of a war between Sweden and San Marino when the two latters are talking to each other. This shocked Germany and Japan when it was told that the war is said to not have ended even until now. However, France came by and told them that it was completely false, saying that it was only an amusing popular myth. Trivia *No-one knows if her curl also acts as her erogenous zone or not, simply because none of the guys dare to do it, only Liechtenstein has ever touched it, but she never tells. *They say that San Marino has a sort of traffic of weapons like guns, as the laws about weapons are different from Italy's, so the Italy brothers go there also for that reason... References Character created by cookiekrio on deviantART Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe Category:Microstate